The Black Pearl: Bringer of Freedom
by heeros-angel2002
Summary: A new adventure, a new place, a new girl, but a very familiar captain...
1. Trapped

The Black Pearl : Bringer of Freedom

****

Welcome to my first POTC story. I'm going to have a lot of fun writing it **:P** and I hope that you will have fun reading it. If you do, please review, but no Flames please!

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own POTC but if a certain Jack Sparrow ever came up for grabs you would not see me 4 dust….

**Chapter One : Trapped**

"Rum, lass! Gimme rum!" shouted the raving drunkard sitting at the best table of 'The Seaman's Inn'. Grace cursed vehemently as she tried to fill the tankard without adding to the already numerous spills on the tavern's floor. It had been a long, busy night and now here she was left with a man who had been more than a little worse for wear an hour ago, and was now so drunk his only goal was to keep on drinking.

"Coming sir," she answered contemptuously as she marched over to him and slammed the tankard down, rum spilling from the brim. She turned to go when a slimy paw grabbed her hand. She turned back to see the man's mottled, flabby face leering up at her. "Stay a while lass," he gloated, while stroking her hand in such a way that it made her flesh creep "keep a' old man comp'ny…." Grace smarted; here was just another swine in a long line of customers who thought just because he was loose with his money, she obviously must be too. It did not help that she was what polite people called petite and what others called short; it made even more men try to take advantage of her. "I'm sorry _sir_," she replied in a voice so icy it could have frozen the entire Caribbean "but just because I serve filth does not mean I bed it into the bargain." She tugged her hand away and was about to storm off when a pair of eager arms grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap.

Grace cried out and squirmed desperately, trying to escape the man's surprisingly powerful grip. "Th're now lass, stay still," he said evilly, his vile breath making Grace gag "Ah swear I'll grow on yer," he smirked, cackling. Grace, still squirming, suddenly spied the man's pistol at his side. In a flash she had seized it and was up with it aimed, directly at her assailants forehead. The man changed instantly; from a jeering, lustful scoundrel, to a pitiful coward, white with fear. "Get out of my establishment, trash, before I blow your scurvy brains to hell and back." She ordered, her eyes flaming with anger. He struggled to his feet, quivering like a jelly. She followed him to the door, the gun at his back. Just as he reached the threshold, she added, "Wait. You may leave your purse. Your money is good even if you are not." She calmly took the purse from him, then booted him through the door. 'The Seaman's Inn" stood upon one of the few hills on the island, so the blackguard went rolling down the hill, crying out in pain. Grace watched him fall, then closed the door and leant against it. She looked ruefully at the purse in her hand, that would cover his expenses at least. As for the pistol, she thought turning to it, it could come in handy. Sighing, she locked the door, and went to bed.

The next day, Grace got up and walked into the kitchen. Surveying her dark, dreary not to mention dirty) surroundings, she realised that today, after what had happened last night and all, she just couldn't face it. Instead, she would go down to the beach at the base of the hill, and spend the day there. Still, she told herself, as she packed herself a lunch, it wasn't as if any of her regulars would visit before dusk, when their hangovers had lightened enough for them to find their way back. And besides, there was a little voice in the back of her mind telling her that she needed a rest, that she needed to go out today. As she grasped the door handle, she glanced back at the pistol, lying on the table where she had left it. She grabbed it, then strode out.

Once out in the warm, Caribbean sunshine Grace's mood automatically began to lift. She walked down the narrow, curving pathway, swinging her basket, smiling to herself. While admiring the gorgeous scenery around her she found that she couldn't remember the last time she had gone out like this, all alone, just to relax. It was as she was thinking this that she came round the last twist in the pathway, and was rewarded with a fine view of 'The Seaman's Inn' on the top of the hill. It was getting lately that she hated the sight of it. It struck her suddenly that she was probably going to spend the rest of her life in that tavern, serving scum like that drunk last night (Grace's blood boiled at the memory) for little pay or thanks, with only trips like this to alleviate the boredom every once in a while. The thought depressed her considerably. Her brother Thomas would tell her that it was her responsibility, her duty to their dearly departed mother. Grace scowled, he did not know what it was like to wake up to the same simple misery day after day, and to know that that was simply your lot in life, that it would never change or improve. No husband would come and rescue her, she was not pretty enough for that. She was trapped. Taking a deep breath to quell the hot tears pricking at her eyes, she carried on down the path.

She reached the end of the path in a slightly happier mood, and after having looked at the blisteringly hot sand on the beach, decided instead to eat her lunch in a little grotto she knew nearby. Her and Thomas had discovered it years ago and the tide would be out now. She climbed over various rockpools and such like until she reached the entrance. Pausing to catch her breath a moment, she stared into a still pool. With her dark brown hair, blue-grey eyes and dark tan skin, she was certainly not pretty (her brother had told her that often enough), but some of the more cultured customers at 'The Seaman's Inn' declared that she had a certain 'je ne sais quoi'. She did not believe them.

She was about to carry on when suddenly, she noticed something gleaming in the water. Curious, she reached down and plucked it out, then her eyes widened. It was a Spanish doubloon. Darting now, her eyes picked out yet another gleam in the shadows. There turned out to be an entire trail of them, leading directly to the grotto's main chamber, and when she got there, what she saw made her catch her breath. Treasure. Chest upon chest of gold and silver, coins bursting from every crack. Bags full of the rarest jewels, rubies, diamonds, pearls, emeralds and sapphires too. Cups and plates encrusted with gems had been dumped next to priceless ingots and silks. A carved teak box of fine jewellery lay next to Grace. She gingerly opened its lid, just one of the many necklaces, earrings or bracelets was worth more than Grace could ever dream of having. Worth more than enough to free her. She noticed a silver necklace hanging out of the side, set with blue opals and a single black pearl. She was about to touch it when a length of cold hard steel gently rapped her knuckles.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you luv,"

She spun round in horror as a man stepped from the shadows, holding the sword with an expert hand. He was a head taller than Grace, with golden skin, dark eyes and even darker hair threaded with talismans. He wore a long worn jacket and hat, and a belt hung with a pistol and sheath. He was a pirate! She realised with another gasp. Only a pirate could have gathered this much wealth and hidden it, and she had, unwittingly, stumbled right onto their hiding place.

"I wasn't aware anyone else knew of this place. Than' you for correcting me," he drawled.

"You're a pirate," she whispered softly, hardly daring to believe it.

"Not just any pirate luv," he said, spreading his arms "I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow."

"Who?" Grace asked, stunned.

"Whaddya mean who?" spluttered the man "I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow!"

"Who?" she repeated blinking. At this, Jack (for that obviously was his name) thereupon looked so utterly crushed that Grace found herself struggling to make amends. "Then again, I do have a terrible memory for names, and this is a very small island…" As Jack's face began to brighten Grace caught herself. Why on earth was she trying to spare this man's feelings? He had a sword at her throat for crying out loud!!! With that, Grace remembered the pistol in her basket, and for once her meagre height was useful. She ducked under his sword arm and elbowed him in the gut. As he fell backwards she yanked the pistol out and pointed it deftly at his heart. Jack, taking in the situation, promptly dropped his sword and put his hands up.

"You be careful where you point that thing luv. Someone migh' get hurt. Probably me," he added, raising his eyebrows.

"You will let me go," she said uneasily.

"Certainly," Jack replied, then watched as his friend Gibbs knocked her out with the butt of his gun. "I'm afraid I didn't say anything about _him_, though" he said apologetically, getting up and looking down at the unconscious form.

"Whadllwe do with her Cap'n?" asked Gibbs. Jack thought for a moment.

"Take her on board."

"But Cap'n," argued Gibbs.

"The wind is against us Mr Gibbs and no doubt His Majesty's Navy is looking for us." Jack declared, leaning in "We don't need any witnesses to help them with that particular search," he explained, winking.

"Oh aye, Cap'n" agreed Gibbs, winking back.

And together the two pirates carried the girl back to their ship, the Black Pearl.

Well, that's the first chapter done. I have tried to get the way Jack talks right but even so, any tips? Press that little blue button now!


	2. Kidnapped!

Welcome to the second chapter of the Black Pearl : Bringer of Freedom! A nice long chappie for you folks! Sorry it had taken me so long to write again and thank you so much for all the reviews, I'm honoured that you think I do Jack justice – he is a very unique character giggle Well, here we go!!!!

**Hyperactive frogchild**: Thank you onee-sama for your praise of me and Jack, hee hee, I try wink. And I am all for the infamous dive, I just need a reason to get Jack off the ship…lol.

**Uselessrandom**: For you I did try to update soon, I didn't, but I did try. And I hate that feeling when you are into a story but there's no next chapter. I am very sorry.

**Jessie-Rose:** Thank you, I am glad you like it. I really appreciate it as I didn't think I had brought Jack in quick enough but I take you at your word.

**Nicoletta Sparrow**: Yes this is my first POTC fanfic – blame a late night sugar rush and my reluctant muse… However I do not say that Jack will never save Grace's life, speaking of which we will have to talk about that surname…

**Heavenstar3**: I shall try to keep this story as interesting as possible and thank you for reviewing.

**Disclaimer**: No, I do not own POTC or Jack Sparrow (even if I did I'm sure someone would have stolen them by now….)

**Chapter Two : Kidnapped**

****Grace slowly came to. God but her head hurt. What on earth had happened to her last night? She did drink it was true but she never drank this much!! She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the throbbing pain that was drowning out everything, even the roar of the sea. She felt so bad that the very floor itself seemed to be rocking to and fro….. wait a minute. She opened her right eye a crack. The floor was wooden, like her floor at home, but this floor seemed quite a bit wetter than the floor at home. She tried to reach out and touch it but to her surprise and gradual horror she found that she could not move them. She opened her eyes fully and twisted her head round in shock to discover that both her hands and her self were lashed to a think wooden pole that looked suspiciously like a mast.

"Oh so yer be awake now miss,"

She whipped her head round to face a kindly if weather-beaten old man smiling at her. He nodded at her and added "I'll go and tell the Cap'n,"

Cap'n? Oh no. It all came back to her, the grotto, the treasure, the pirate…. And now she was on his ship. At least she supposed it was his ship. She looked up from the deck to find all manner of pirates and sailors peering at her. She grimaced slightly. She had wanted something to take her away from it all and now look what had happened to her. Be careful what you wish for just didn't quite cut it. Lord knows what they were going to do with her now. Thomas had told her about pirates he had met on his travels and he had once told her that a favourite punishment of theirs was keel-hauling, where the particular victim would be tied under the prow of the ship, whereupon he would either drown or bleed to death from the many sharp barnacles clustered on the ship's prow. She gulped involuntarily; not that she especially wanted to die but there had to be a better way than that.

Suddenly she was grabbed by two burly men, untied and led down to the cabins where she was led into one and forced, none too kindly, into a chair. When she had smoothed her dress down she began to admire her new surroundings. She was obviously in the captain's quarters. An actual bed had been built into the wall on one side, she was sitting in front of a desk covered in maps and instruments and on a shelf nearby stood a little chest, locked. She shifted in her seat, trying to get comfortable, then winced as pain stabbed through her head. She took advantage of her loneliness to gently touch the bruise on top of her head. She sucked in her breath through her teeth. "Fraid that was Mr Gibbs that did that," she started "not me." she sat shock still as the pirate Jack Sparrow stepped out of the shadows and came around to face her, behind the desk. Leaning on his chair he spread one arm up "Welcome to the Black Pearl, miss."

He then sat down and put his feet up at the desk and began to polish his sword as he spoke "Now I'm sure your wonderin', why is it exactly that you're here," giving his sword a swipe "well I'm afraid miss, that you were unwise enough, to stumble upon one of my treasure caches. And I simply can't let you go off and tell everyone," gesturing with his blade "not when His majesty's finest are so anxious to catch up with me, savvy?" he said, with a startling wink.

Grace sat there staring at him, quite unable to take everything in. Here this man was talking to her as if they were discussing some great joke, when in fact he had carried her off, away from the home she had ever known and now likely never to see again, in order to keep some stolen booty and save himself from the hangman's noose. She looked at him incredulously. Jack misinterpreted the look.

"On don't get me wrong luv," he comforted, putting his sword down "I don't mean you no harm," he sat up straighter "once all the to-do has died down I'll take yer back to yer island, in a few months,"

"Months!!" she cried shooting up, unable to stop herself.

"Years," he added "Two at the most,"

Grace bit her lip to keep from hitting him. While she was now utterly furious she was highly mindful on the fact that she was now stuck on this man's ship (on deck there had been no land in sight) and as such, he had complete power over her.

"Well now," he said cheerily and stood up and leaned on the desk toward her, with a grin. "What's yer name?"

She answered him with a scowl that could have made demons quiver and the chilling reply "I don't give my name to dishonourable men."

Jack baulked. Little did Grace realise but for Jack, that comment had been a hit below the belt. As a pirate he prided himself on his honour above all else (at least most of the time). He heartily believed in the idea that pirates were in fact 'gentlemen of fortune' and so being told that he had no honour, did not sit well with him.

"Mr Gibbs!!" he barked.

"Aye Cap'n?" Gibbs replied, appearing at the doorway.

"Be so kind as to take our guest to her new accommodations," he ordered scathingly, seizing his sword and reflecting on its brightness as the door closed behind him.

It was a week later that Mr Gibbs walked back into Jack's cabin, beating an unusually serious look on his face. Jack, who had been staring out of the window, asked roughly, 'How is she?'

'Oh she's fair, Cap'n' replied Gibbs, a tad nervously. Appearing to steal himself for something, Gibbs then added, 'she, er still won't give her name sir.'

Jack wasn't surprised. The girl had not had a bite of food within a week, yet when he had gone to talk with her the day before she had shown no signs of weakness. On the contrary, she had stood up, poker-straight, in her tiny cell while Jack had spoken to her, completely silent. He had cajoled her, teased her, ordered her to speak, but te only answer he had received had been in her eyes. That look of loathing was what got to Jack, she thought him so despicable that she would not even lower herself to berate him. Meditating upon this thought as he stared at the wild waves, it occurred to him that starvation alone may not be enough to crack this particular wench.

'Mr Gibbs.'

'Yes sir.' Gibbs jumped to attention.

'I have the thought that perhaps we should put this lass to work.' Said Jack, turning around and giving his best sly smile.

Half-standing, half-sitting in her cell below decks a week ago, Grace had been of the mind that things for her, could not get any worse. As anyone with half a brain will know, things can always get worse. Grace was discovering this important fact, cleaning, cooking, and washing as she now was for the entire crew of the Black Pearl. The work was hard, gruelling and thankless, but then Grace was used to that and did not particularly mind it. It was the fact that the pirates themselves either seemed to despise her or ignore her existence completely. It was after an especially taxing day of this treatment that Grace dragged herself to her cabin, too tired to do anything else but seethe inwardly. Groaning with exhaustion, she clambered clumsily into her hammock then cried out as the twisted ropes promptly untwisted and emptied her out again. Thus bruised, mistreated and flaming with anger, Grace let out a scream that shook the entire ship.

Anna Maria, who had happened to be passing by Grace's cabin at that moment, immediately dashed in. She took it all in, the drab furnishings, the upturned hammock, the little Grace-shaped heap on the floor looking up at her defiantly, even as tears rolled down her face. Jack had ordered them all to ignore the girl but Anna Maria, in spite of herself, felt her heart succumbing. Some time later, when Grace had been watered, fed and was safe in her hammock, Anna Maria was explaining to her the pirates' behaviour. Grace was not amused.

'Well why would he order you to do a thing like that?' she asked wildly.

'Ah, suppose he thought it might make you tell us your name.' Said Anna Maria, speculatively, while shaking her head to demonstrate the impossibility of the idea. Grace stared at her incredulously, then burrowed down more into her hammock, muttering quietly.

'He's a fool.'

'Oh no miss,' Anna Maria's eyes grew serious and firm, 'Jack's a lot of things, a liar, a thief, a cheat, a scoundrel to name a few, but he's no fool, I promise you that.'

Grace somewhat perturbed by this claim from Anna Maria, remained quiet and thoughtful.

'You know,' Anna Maria considered for a moment, ' You could try being a bit nicer to him.' Grace was stunned.

'Nicer, to him?'

'Aye,' she nodded, 'I'm not suggesting you give him yer name. That's determination and Jack, while yer may vex him to hell with it, admires that. All I'm saying is that yer could be a mite friendlier to him that's all.'

Grace looked at her in disbelief. This man, this pirate had given her enough reason to damn him to the depths of hell almost and here this woman was telling her to be nice to him! Grace turned her back to her, the conversation over.

Yet, as Grace served Captain Sparrow his lunch the next day, she couldn't help but recall Anna Maria's words. Though it shamed her to do it, she would have to be pleasant to Jack Sparrow. Having already turned to leave, she forced herself to turn back around. Jack, who had been plotting a course on some maps in front of him, looked up in surprise. She had brought him his lunch before and the best he had learnt to hope for on these brief visits was an off-hand glance, a grim expression or set of the jaw, so this direct eye-contact was new to him. Grace hovered for a moment unsure of what to say then she caught sight of Jack's dirty, weather-beaten hands and an idea occurred to her.

'Your hands.'

'Me what?!' Jack blinked, perplexed.

'Your hands,' she ventured, hesitantly, 'don't they hurt you?' Jack's eyes flicked down to them then back up to meet Grace's stare.

'And what gave you that idea?'

'Every time you hold the pen tightly you flinch slightly, or when you hold anything for that matter.' Answered Grace readily, though inside she was startled. She had not realised that she had been paying that much attention to the captain the past few days. Jack seemed to have similar sentiments.

'And why would that be of interest to you, I wonder?'

'Well,' Grace unconsciously bit her lip, 'I could give you something for them if you like?' Jack studied the offending appendadages. Anna Maria had spoken to him just last night on how mistreating the girl was hardly the best way to convince her of his honour. She had told him (ordered him was more the truth.) to be nicer to her and Jack decided that it was the most opportune moment to do so!

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Grace was preparing a bowl of what looked suspiciously like gloop and Jack was sitting beside her albeit a little nervously. Grace dipped a cloth in the mixture and shook it out. Then she reached out for Jack's right hand. Slowly Jack placed it in hers. She pulled it towards her and as she made to wrap the bandage round, she thought to warn, 'this might hurt a little.' The resulting yell shook the ship as before. Grace stared, stunned, at the now upright Jack who was clutching his hand in pain. Jack, suddenly conscious of the fact that this position might rob him of his dignity somewhat, sat back down again. Grace, who was highly amused, took his hand silently, proceeding to wrap it only, once muttering something under her breath.

'What was that miss?' Jack's eyebrows raised curiously. Grace glanced up at him, then returned to her work.

'I merely said that my mother was right.' A smile played on her lips as she continued, 'Pirates truly are cowards.' Jack was again surprised at her remark. He wasn't sure whether he was being teased or insulted until she looked up and reached for his other hand and he saw the merriment in her eyes. Relieved, he gave her his hand and asked, 'And what would she know about pirates?'

She glanced up at him disconcerted, then shrugged as she bent her head once more. 'She used to entertain them in the family tavern.'

'And does she still? Asked Jack.

'No.' came the reply, 'She died three years ago.' Jack's answer was accordingly subdued.

'I'm sorry.' Then an idea occurred to him. 'And her name was?'

'Alice St John.' It was only after this quick reply that Grace realised Jack had succeeded in getting her surname out of her. She glared at him and was met with a laugh and a grin. When her scowl did not disappear, Jack apologised and then asked, 'Who runs the tavern now?' Grace answered gradually,

'I do.'

'What about your father?'

'He was one of many visitors to mother's tavern.' A bitter edge entered her tone, 'He ran within a week.' Jack wisely decided to close that subject.

'Any brothers or sisters?'

'A brother, Thomas. He's in the..' There was a pause.

'Well?' Jack prompted.

'He's in the Navy.' Grace stated with apprehension, guessing that her answer would not be found favourable. Jack merely chuckled.

'I suppose he'll be hastening to your rescue then ay?'

'I doubt it.' This time the bitterness rang out, 'He's too preoccupied with his work ever to worry about me. In fact,' the bitterness faded, to a curious sadness, 'I wonder if anyone will notice I'm gone.' Jack stared at her, his dark eyes troubled. Grace sitting there, realised all of a sudden that she had finished her work long ago and was now simply talking to the Captain. She hurriedly got up as if to leave but a motion from Jack stopped her.

'Yer needn't go back to work today lass. Or ever if yer like. Yer have my permission to explore the ship.' Declared Jack, leaning back and examining his hands. Grace was touched.

'Thank you sir' her hand touched the door then fell.

'It's Grace.'

'What?' Jack's eyes met hers.

'My name, it's Grace.' She smiled gently. Jack smiled back gratefully, then was struck by the fact how her usually too wide face was changed when she smiled. It was like a cloud revealing the moon. Jack, slightly worried by this, waved for her to leave and was left to study the handiwork of, and to meditate upon, Grace St John.

Please press that little blue button and Review!

xxx


	3. Grace?

Hello all and welcome to the next instalment of The Black Pearl: Bringer of freedom! Sorry this took so long, I had to be bullied into writing, since I had been swamped with work and just never found the time. None the less, I have written the next chapter **and** the one after it, so the only person you need to pester about the slowness of updates is my typist! (yes I have a typist, It's just quicker and she did offer!)

As for all my reviewers thank you as always, you keep me going! (along with pokes with a pencil from a few unnamed friends!) All replies will be put into the next chapter, promise!

Disclaimer: I own nothing as I am currently locked away in a cell with only old magazines for a bed and a pencil and paper to write on with food as an incentive to write….

Voila!

**Grace?**

"Grace? Grace?"

Grace St John slowly stirred and shifted in her hammock, unwilling to leave her dream of the sea, moonlight and dark, laughing eyes…

"Grace!!" Grace shot up, somehow managing to keep her balance through days of practice. Blearily she wiped the sleep from her eyelids. Anna Maria walked in, smiling wryly, she placed the tray she placed the tray she was holding on a nearby table. "Your breakfast."

"Oh" Grace blinked the room into focus, "Thank you."

Anna Maria stopped at the door, "Are you coming?"

"Just a minute" Grace called, gulping the gruel down. When Anna Maria had gone, Grace put her spoon down and took a deep breath before she choked to death. It wasn't that she wanted to be late, but there was something about that dream she had just had that kept playing on her mind. There had been a man in it she was sure, and that in itself was unusual; Grace had not met many men worth dreaming about. Yet… a rather soppy smile snuck across her face. A sudden bump from the deck broke Grace's reverie. She hurriedly finished her meal and went to pull the rest of her new clothes – Anna Maria had got tired of seeing her stumbling around in a dress. Grace smiled again, tugging on her boots. It turned out, that once Jack had lifted the ban on speaking to her, the rest of the crew weren't that bad. Admittedly, some of them had their own little quirks but Grace found them more interesting that way. And speaking of the crew; Grace laughed out loud when she thought of the first time Jack had seen her dressed in trousers. He'd ordered her about like she was a scurvy swab! His face when she had turned around had been priceless. Steadying her tricome hat, Grace reflected that, while he did indeed have his faults, he could quite possibly be one of the nicest men she had ever met. She had gotten to know him better over the past few days, though he had started to develop the habit of leaving halfway through a conversation. Sighing, she turned to the door. However, it was not for this reason that Grace hoped she would not see the captain today. Anna Maria was going to teach her to climb the rigging today (well she had to do something to keep herself amused) and Grace had a sneaking suspicion that Jack would not have approved. Still, there was a simple enough solution to that; they simply weren't going to tell him. After all, you didn't live on a pirate ship for 3 weeks without learning a thing or two. As a grinning Grace strode up to the deck, Jack was writing in the ship's ledger in his cabin. Well, half his mind was writing, the other half was playing on the little problem he was having with his new prisoner. Well not so much a problem, more of a crush really. 'NO!' remonstrated Jack's thoughts angrily, Jack Sparrow did not get crushes! He had a soft spot. Trouble was, that soft spot was getting softer and softer by the day. It was getting so bad that when she smiled at him during a conversation, he'd have to walk off to avoid a horrible 'swooping' sensation in his stomach. Jack sighed heavily and leant back. It wasn't good for a pirate captain to fall for those he kidnapped. Maybe some sea air would clear his head of this infatuation. Jack pushed his chair back and headed for the deck.

High above, Grace was just learning how to climb the ropes. "Now go left!" Cried Anna Maria, shouting over the rising wind. Grace carefully manoeuvred herself across, eyes sparkling. It was exhilarating! Grace laughed out loud at the thrill. Some way behind, Anna Maria was impressed, the girl was a natural. Still, it would be best to get her to the Crow's nest quickly, her arms were sure to be tiring.

"Now hold on tightly and move along until you reach the edge of the nest." Gritting her teeth, Grace gingerly moved, reached out and grabbed the nest. The lookout, a man called Abe, was watching Grace's efforts with a mocking eye.

"Now carefully, climb in" called Anna Maria, watching her keenly. Not appreciating Abe's look, Grace struggled to lift herself over the brim of the nest. Abe carelessly glancing aside, suddenly jumped up and stared at the horizon. A shout broke from his lips, "Ship Ahoy! Ship Ahoy!" Instantly, there was hustle and bustle below, cries answering the first "There, off the port bow" and Mr Gibbs "Come 'ere Cap'n, there she is!"

Grace, utterly thrown by this commotion, promptly let go of the ropes. As she fell Anna Maria screamed in horror. The crew of pirates gazed upwards at this silent body hurtling fatally towards them. They waited for the terrible crack of human bone on the merciless deck; yet it never came. Above, Anna Maria stared down, confused.

Slowly, the crowd of pirates parted, to reveal a shocked and trembling Grace, held tightly in the arms of Captain Jack Sparrow. She breathed again. Grace slowly opened her eyes, looked about and up, into Jack's dark eyes, who were staring intently into hers.

"Are yer all right?" he asked softly, anxiously.

"yes," came the breathy reply, "I think so."

Instantly the crew began to move again, they had no time to waste on a girl without injuries. A second later, Mr Gibbs was at Jack's side.

"Errr, Cap'n, Cap'n?"

Jack managed to tear his gaze away long enough to see Gibbs frantically motioning with his eyes to put Grace down. Reality flooded back to Jack's love-overloaded senses and with a start he put Grace back on her feet.

"Cap'n there's a ship off the port bow. Looks ripe for the plucking." Grinning, Gibbs winked. Jack strode to the side of the ship and drew out his telescope.

"It's a treasure ship sir, Spanish by the looks of it." Gibbs continued after him, "What do yer think?"

Jack turned and looked at him speculatively, then his glance fell on the still stunned Grace staring back at him.

"Prepare to board" he ordered brusquely. In the midst of the erupting chaos he walked over, grabbed Grace's arm and added in a low voice, "Go to your cabin and don't come out until I say."

"But Captain!"

"Go there and stay there" he commanded, thrusting her below. As he swivelled to go, she called.

"Wait!" He stopped in answer. "You won't kill anyone, will you?"

Shaking his head in annoyance he made to leave but-

"Promise me Jack!"

Stunned, he turned his whole body around to face her and was struck bodily by her beseeching blue eyes. "Please Jack" she mouthed, almost desperate. Perhaps it was the fact that she had used his name for the first time or the fact that the feeling of her warm, soft body in his arms still lingered in his mind but Jack, try as he might, could not refuse her.

"Very well." With that, he was gone.

A still trembling Grace made her way down the stairs, thoughtful like never before. She had almost started to forget that these friendly, funny people were pirates, and made their living by plundering and pillaging. And when Jack had caught her, she could have sworn that she had seen something in the way he looked at her that made her heart beat like a drum.

Reaching her cabin, she slowly climbed into her hammock and hugged herself. Ignoring the noises from above, she fell asleep.

"Grace?! Grace?!? Grace?!?!?"

He burst into the room, eyes wild, desperately searching. He ran, overturning tables and furniture, screaming her name at the top of his voice. She wasn't anywhere to be found. He couldn't find her. He couldn't find her!

"Grace!!!!!!"

"Captain!"

He whirled round, hair messed, breathing heavily and his eyes bright.

"Yes, have you found her?"

"No sir, there's no sign of your sister anywhere."

Captain Thomas St John ran a shaking hand through his dark brown hair and took a deep breath. This wasn't like Grace, disappearing so suddenly. No-one from the village had seen her or the pub open for weeks. Where could she be?

He grabbed the bar to steady himself and glanced out of the window. Then, suddenly a thought struck him. Immediately he was flying out the door of his mother's pub and down the cliff path, ignoring the shouts of his corporal behind him. The cave! She had to be there! He dashed in and looked around wildly, praying to catch a glimpse of Grace.

But he saw, nothing. She wasn't there. His face fell. Taking long, shuddering breaths, he walked over to a nearby rock, sat down and put his head in his hands. He had been on the trail of the notorious pirate Jack sparrow but, the trail having gone cold, made a stopover on the island to visit Grace. But now she was gone and, all his brotherly instincts were going haywire.

She wouldn't, couldn't have run away. It wasn't like her, he thought. She was happy here, wasn't she? But you were never here to ask, a little voice in the back of his mind chided him. So how would you know? And now, she was gone.

Opening his eyes, he noticed something glinting in the water. He seized it. It was a doubloon, precisely the kind of coin he thought, that was in the treasure Jack Sparrow had stolen. In a instant his mind had put two and two together; Grace was the only other person who knew about this place, if she had come here while a certain pirate had been hiding his booty here… He gripped the coin harder. He would rescue his sister from those damned pirates, and if there was nothing to save, he would see them all hang.

"Grace? Grace?"

Grace stirred in her hammock. "Grace?"

Grace slowly opened her eyes. There, staring back at her, was Jack Sparrow. Blushing bright pink (which poor Jack found quite cute) Grace shot unsteadily out of her hammock which resulted in Jack having to put his arm round her for balance, necessarily of course.

"Oh," stuttered Grace, then realization hit. "Is it over?" She looked up into Jack's face so innocently Jack involuntarily gulped.

"Aye," he replied, then as an afterthought, "we won."

Grace looked away from him, blinking.

"Did you, Did you?"

Jack didn't need to hear the rest.

"No they're all fine. Bit bruised, but fine."

At that, Grace looked back at him with such a beaming smile that Jack's legs felt weak, and he was sure it had nothing to do with the sea for once.

"Cap'n?" Mr Gibbs was at the door.

"What?" Asked Jack carelessly.

"We've set course sir."

"Course?" Grace was confused. "Where are we going?" Gibbs pleasantly replied, "Tortuga ma'am"

"Tortuga?" She repeated blankly. Jack grinned down at her, his teeth (white?) against his swarthy, devilishly handsome face.

"Tortuga."

"Grace, Grace" Thomas whispered worriedly to himself at the helm of his ship 'The Fortune'. He set his mouth thinly. He had decided to take a short cut to Tortuga, the known pirate den to see if he could find any clues as to Sparrow's whereabouts, and then he would find him, and kill him.

The wind caught the sails as 'The Fortune' moved out of the harbour. 'I'm coming Grace.' He thought, 'I'm coming.'

Well what do you think? Please R&R! (and free me from this prison!)


	4. You?

Hello my freaky darlings, I am still locked away in my cell and have been forced to write, hence this chapter! () Don't blame me if the story starts getting silly, being left alone for 24 hrs with Pirates of the Caribbean will do that to anyone! Please, please, please review for my sake, as it will stop certain friends from hitting me. So read on avast!

A big thank you to all my reviewers as always, you rule!

Endoreovende: Thanks a lot. I have tried to make the story unique though there may be a spot of girl-saving to be done later on? Sorry for not updating sooner!

JessieRose: Thank you for being a steady reviewer! I shall try to keep the story going as long as you keep reviewing (and I manage to fend off my friends…)

Useless-random: Thank you again my steady reviewer! I was hoping that someone would pick up on that (Disney is my muse…). I promise that this story shall be long and there may be a sequel if I can get out of this cell… rattles bars Let me out!

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC as of yet, but if the scheme I have in mind works, that will all change very soon!

You?

Grace stared in horror at the harbour of Tortuga. Everywhere she looked there were drunks, whores, more drunks and debauchery in general. With the lights shining out the town's many pubs, Grace thought it looked like hell itself.

"Quite a sight, aye?" came a voice from behind her. Grace looked quickly round to find Jack smiling, almost apprehensively at her. Grace nodded slowly, not trusting herself to speak. With that, Jack returned to the eagerly waiting crew on deck.

"Hav a drink on me!"

In exactly 2 seconds Jack and Grace were the only ones left on the deck. Jack, noting that Grace was staring after them, offered her his arm.

"Me lady?"

Darting a look at him, Grace silently slipped her arm in his. Barely able to stop himself from grinning, Jack and his lady stepped smartly off the ship.

Wandering through the streets of Tortuga, Grace had never been more nervous in her life. The sheer number of drunken, foul-mouthed men was overwhelming. Jack was normally not bothered by the general population of Tortuga, but now he too found the number of drunken, foul-mouthed men (who were leering at Grace) overwhelming. Simultaneously, the couple crept closer to each other.

Jack had already decided to take Grace to one of the less violent pubs and spying the entrance, he led her inside. Having sat her down at a nearby table, he swaggered up to the bar,

"Hallo Jack, wot brings you 'ere?" cried Rob, sending various glasses flying behind the bar.

"2 bottles of yer best rum, mate." replied Jack, clinking a handful of guineas.

"Coming right up."

Looking around at Grace, in the corner of his eye he noticed that a man opposite him at the bar was also taking a large amount of interest in her. He decided to strike up a conversation.

"Wot's yer name, mate?"

"Wot's it to you?" came the disgruntled reply. The large, loutish man drained his pint, still staring at Grace, practically drooling.

"Like her?" asked Jack, conversationally.

"Aye." Jack didn't like that answer. The man looked down to find the tip of Jack's sword at his throat.

"sump'm wrong Jack?" asked Rob, stunned.

Jack deliberately took the bottles of rum, leaned over to the now sweating stranger and whispered, "she's mine."

Jack promptly executed a terrific turn and strode over to Grace, who had been watching the entire episode, wide-eyed. Jack offered "old shipmate.", by way of explanation. This being the first time he and Grace had been alone for some time (that is, without dozens of crew members watching them) Jack wanted to ask Grace a lot of things, most importantly her opinion of a certain pirate, but for a rare point in his life he could not find the words.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes." Said Grace, and smiled gently. Pleased, Jack smiled back, his eyes crinkled tenderly.

"Errm"

"Aye?" asked Jack, curiously.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, pointing to the tattoo on his right arm. Jack glanced down at it, startled for a moment.

"Oh wot that? Oh well I've had that ever since I became I pirate."

Grace leaned in slightly. "And how long ago was that?" Jack, encouraged by this interest, also leaned forward, looking deep into her eyes.

"Do yer really want to know miss?" as he spoke he gently grabbed her hand.

Grace jumped and stared in amazement at his rough hand on top of hers. She looked up again to find Jack still gazing at her, his eyes gleaming in a way she had never seen before, He carefully turned her hand over and traced the outline of the tattoo on her palm. That simple movement made Grace's throat so tight she could hardly speak. He smiled at her.

CRASH!

The nightly brawl had begun. Jack turned from the brewing fight to find Grace's hand on her lap and her eyes fixed on her bottle. In that moment Jack was highly tempted to join the fracas for it was now obvious that he wasn't going to get any tonight, but instead sighed heavily and swigged rum.

The next day, Jack woke up in a determined mood. After last night he was sure that Grace had been about to kiss him (or at the very least let him kiss her) so now, he was going to use all of his dastardly charm, wit and looks to make Grace his girl. (He was going to ignore the fact that his heart was about to burst out of his chest at the thought.).

Through years of experience, Jack knew that it was always best to get on a girl's good side before he tried to jump her, so he told Anna Maria to tell Grace to report to his cabin the minute she awoke. Jack put on his clean breeches, a reasonably clean shirt and curled his moustache. Yep, he was hot all right!

At that moment the door behind him opened and Jack turned round with his most winning grin. And there was Gibbs, looking rather shocked at his captain's exuberance. Jack was understandably deflated.

"Well where is she?"

"She's just coming cap'n."

"Good."

It was a few minutes later before Grace stepped in, slightly apprehensive as to why Jack had called, particularly after last night. Jack gave her a dazzling smile and opened with,

"Grace?"

"Yes, Jack?" she replied uncertainly.

"I've been thinking about your position aboard the pearl," declared Jack, wandering around his desk towards her. "And I've realised it's not really fair."

"Fair?" echoed Grace, perplexed as Jack ended his walk in front of her. He leaned closer.

"I thought I'd best give you some compensation." He said, winking roguishly.

Intrigued in spite of herself, Grace asked softly,

"And what might that be Jack?"

He smiled slowly and took her hand.

"Follow me."

Jack lead her into the depths of the ship, till the gentle murmuring of the sea (they had shoved off at dawn) was all around them. Finally, Jack stopped in front of a small, nondescript door.

"Close yer eyes."

"What?" Grace was bemused.

"Close 'em"

Grace puzzledly obeyed. She heard the turn of a key in a lock and the sound of a door opening. She was gently pushed inside, and the door was locked behind them.

"Open 'em"

Grace's eyes opened and widened. She gased. The treasure! All the coins, the jewels, the silks and other priceless items she had seen in her cave were now before her, transforming the dark cabin into a feast of glitter and brilliance.

"Do yer like it?" Jack asked.

"It's beautiful." Replied Grace with wonder.

Pleased beyond measure Jack added,

"Take what yer like."

"What?" came the astonished query.

"Anything yer want, it's yours. It's my present to yer."

Grace looked at him for a moment, speechless at this generosity, then, slowly she began to move among the valuables. Ingots, statues, stones winked and twinkled at her; she was surrounded by money and worth. Yet she could not choose, there was just too much. Then her eyes fell upon the necklace she had seen at her first meeting with Jack. It was lovelier than ever. She was about to take it when a voice in the back of her mind said 'no, not that.' Something made her draw her hand back and turn until she saw a pair of throwing knives, hand carved from ivory and set with silver, their blades as bright a diamonds.

"I want these." Her hands had them.

Jack for one, was confused. Never would he have expected her to pick those. It was a complete surprise.

"Why do yer want them?"

"I just do." Came the defensive answer.

"Do yer even know how to throw them?"

Grace's face fell then set furiously. She turned to a blank piece of wall, held up one of the knives in her hand and threw. The blade, funnily enough, clattered to the floor. Jack began to laugh, then a thoroughly evil and genius idea occurred to him. He grinned devilishly.

"Lemme give yer a hand."

In a moment he was standing directly behind her, his right arm round her waist and pulling her even closer to him. His left hand trailed up her arm and clasped her own hand in which she clutched the now retrieved knife. His finger delicately entwined with hers until he was holding the knife as much as she was.

"Now if yer want to do it right," he practically purred in her ear, "Just lemme…" He drew her hand back while savouring the smell of her hair. Grace by this point thought she was about to have a heart attack, she was thinking desperately that Jack was far, far too close and yet her body couldn't, wouldn't push him away. If it could just go on a little bit longer…

At that moment Jack let the knife fly from her hand – it struck a knothole squarely in the heart.

"And that's how it's done." Whispered Jack, slowly bringing her arm back down again so that his arms were now encircling her waist. He looked at her face, which was now flushed prettily. He had seen women more beautiful than her, far more talented, but try as he might, he couldn't help falling for her. Grace stared into Jack's glittering dark eyes, a man she knew almost nothing about but who she yearned to know everything about, a man who she (loved?) and who loved….

Their faces moved infinitely towards each others, their eyes closed and…

"Cap'n!"

Jack's eyes flew open. He did not just hear that, he did not just hear that. He moved to the kiss….

"Cap'n!" The door shook with the force of Gibbs' knocks. Suddenly extremely pissed off, Jack threw Grace away, angrily unlocked the door, hurled it open and with his pistol cocked and aimed, yelled without a hint of a slur, "What the bloody hell is it?"

Gibbs replied remarkably calmly to the fact Jack was pointing his pistol at his head, in that he didn't just start running.

"Cap'n, there's a navy ship after us and it's catching up fast."

"What?" cried Jack, the slur returning. He stole an inscrutable look back at Grace and swore vehemently under his breath. He made his face go blank and stormed up the stairs, though his eyes were still furious. As Gibbs hurriedly followed his captain, Grace stood still, catching her breath. Her head was swimming with what had just happened. It was the first time a man, a man like Jack Sparrow that is, who could frankly have any woman he wanted, had tried to, well, as her brother would say, 'make advances' on her. But the fact that she had wanted him to, was more of a surprise to Grace than anything Jack had done. Still, Grace shook herself alert, she had to see what was happening up above. As she ran up the stairs, she absentmindedly slipped the two knives into the back pocket of her breeches, and carried on running.

Jack swore again as he looked through his telescope at the ship rapidly coming after the pearl. 'The Fortune' it was called, well it was bloody ill fortune as far as Jack was concerned.

"Whaddlhve us do Jack?" asked Gibbs anxiously.

"That's Captain Jack to you mate." Remarked Jack placidly, though his mind was desperately calculating a battle plan. Then he caught sight of a spit of land on the far side of the ship. It wasn't actually a bit of land at all, more like a clump of random rocks. Jack ran over to the nearer side, his dark eyes brightening. Yes, yes that might just do it. He smiled like a shark with gold teeth. He had, a plan.

"Gibbs run out every sail we've got and get rolling out the swebes, Now!"

"Wait, what are we doing Cap'n?" asked Gibbs confused.

"We are outrunning them, Mister Gibbs. After all, the pearl is the fastest ship in the Caribbean ain't she?" explained Jack, winking. Suddenly Grace came running up to them, breathlessly noticing the fact that the crew were either climbing the rigging or disappearing down below.

"What's going on?" she cried. Jack opened his mouth to speak, then abruptly shut it again and strode off, leaving Gibbs to whisper in a rather hurt Grace's ear. Jack went and grabbed the wheel from a terrified crew member and he spun it deftly, driving the ship directly and quickly round the corner of the island, effectively putting the Pearl out of the other ship's sight. Grace then came up to him, her face stricken.

"Are you going to fight them Jack?"

"Looks like we have to luv, see for yerself." He answered grimly, handing her his telescope. Grace darted to the side of the ship and aimed the instrument at the attacker. The ship was far to be true, but she could just make out the words 'The Fortune' written on the side. For some reason that set warning bells screaming in her brain, then realization hit her. Oh shit.

"Jack you can't attack that ship!"

"Well it's not exactly a question of me attacking them luv." Jack pointed out, "It's more a question of them wishing to make us do the hangman's dance." He ended darkly.

"Well," Grace cried wildly, "Can't you just outrun them?"

"Oh aye, but sooner or later they'll find us again. Best to deal with 'em now." Stated Jack confidently. "Now get below deck quick."

"No." defied Grace, "You can't attack that ship Jack."

Jack sighed. They had already been through this and now she decided to be difficult. Fine. He handed the wheel back to the nervous man and promptly grabbed Grace in a fireman's lift, heaved her kicking and screaming to his cabin and locked her in. Not quite the contact he had wanted with her but there would be time for that later. Anyway, back to business.

"Ready the cannons!" He shouted, striding to the prow of the ship. There he caught his breath, his dark eyes snapping, watching the corner where 'The fortune' would appear. Just wait, just wait…

Suddenly the prow appeared round the corner, and all hell broke loose.

"Fire!" yelled Jack at the top of his lungs. 'The Fortune' was immediately bombarded by the Pearl. Belatedly, they tried to respond, but they were in such confusion, they were half-beaten before they had fired a shot. In the midst of the smoke and confusion, The Pearl crept up to the side of its victim and then…

"Climb aboard lads!" yelled Jack, already swinging over and drawing his sword. He would be fighting to kill this time, as he had made no promise to Grace as regarding this ship, besides, he had no doubt that the other side would be.

Landing on the ship, he was abruptly tackled by at least half a dozen of His Majesty's finest. Expert as he was, he slew them all. With the rest of his crew, the battle was soon won. The ship was theirs.

Locked in Jack's cabin, Grace was going a tad insane. What was going on? What if Jack killed Tom? Her own brother? What if Tom killed Jack, her… oh how could she forgive either of them? She started going through Jack's desk, trying to find something, anything, that could help. Suddenly, she alighted upon Jack's spare pistol in the drawer. That would do. Rushing to the door, she shot through the lock on the door. She burst through it, much to the surprise of the crew of the pearl, the handcuffed crew of 'The Fortune' and a rather impressed Jack Sparrow. And the man Jack was currently pointing his sword at was…

"Tom!"

"Grace!"

Grace immediately launched herself at her brother but was stopped, inches away, by the length of Jack's sword.

"What do yer think yer 're doing?" Jack asked, highly perplexed. Grace recovered herself, straightened up, and calmly said,

"Jack, I would like you to meet my brother, Captain Thomas St John."

Jack could not have looked more shocked if Grace had introduced the Captain as Barbossa. He gaped as Grace continued.

"Tom, pray meet Captain Jack Sparrow, leader of 'The Black Pearl' and her crew."

The idiotic fop Grace claimed was her brother then replied,

"I wish I could say it was a pleasure in meeting you, sparrow, but it is not."

At that, Jack's eyes narrowed. Jack was normally the most easy going man in the world, but as was usually the case with such men, he had enormous capacity for hate when stirred. This man, this pompous, foolish man would ruin his chances with her, would do everything within his power to ensure that he NEVER saw Grace again… Jack saw all that and more. His face went blank with anger and he lifted his sword to finish him.

"No Jack!"

Jack blinked quickly, the dark spell was broken. Grace was standing in front of Tom, her arms spread to protect him.

"You can't hurt him Jack." She begged, "you can't, he's the only family I have left." Her voice trailed off, her face pale.

Jack gazed at her sorrowfully, his sword hanging in mid-air. She was so small and slight, yet she had more power over him than the entire Navy. As clearly as he had seen before, he knew that if he killed Tom, he would kill her and himself in the same blow. His sword dropped and he turned away, his face stony. He felt a breath on his ear, "Thank you Jack." And the merest caress on his cheek. He turned sharply to see Grace leading her tied brother to his cabin. She did not look back. Gibbs hovered at Jack's elbow, wondering.

"Take them all to the brig." Jack ordered darkly, and stormed off in search of rum.


	5. Trust

WAH! Sorry all! This is Heerosangel2002's official typist and I've been a bit slack in my work recently! Sorry to all who suffered because of this! So to attempt to make up for the inexcusable amount of time it took me to type this, I've posted up 2 chapters at once! I do hope you like, please don't start sending hate mail to Heerosangel2002, t'was my fault entirely! bows in apology Well onwards with the story! We have quite a few nail-biting moments in here!

Sorry, all reviews will be replied to in the next chapter I promise!

Disclaimer: Heerosangel2002 does NOT own POTC or Jack wails of protest in background so there. :P

Trust

Grace slowly helped her brother into a chair and silently cut the ropes round his hands. Five years. She had not seen Tom for five whole years. So many nights she had wondered about him, dreamed of what he might be doing during those long, trudging days she had endured back home. And now, at the time that she had not wanted, had not needed to see him, he was here. As if by magic.

Once he was free, Tom enveloped her in a hug so tight Grace lost her breath. He whispered her name softly. The next moment he had her by the shoulders and asked quickly, "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"No Tom, I'm fine." Grace replied calmingly, fearing her brothers temper.

"Oh thank god." he hugged her again, with less desperation than before.

"Oh Grace, I feared they had done something terrible to you." said Tom slowly, relief in his voice and eyes. He brushed her dark hair out of her eyes as he looked at her, taking in every detail of her inherently familiar face. They smiled hesitantly, it had been so long…

Suddenly, Tom's grip on her hair tightened painfully. "The captain, Sparrow, he didn't make you, he didn't force you to.."

Grace rolled her eyes angrily. "No Tom," she spat, storming off to the other side of the room. "I am still just as 'pure' as the day you left."

Tom breathed a sigh and leant back in his chair, eyes closed. Grace eviled Tom, old resentment coursing through her. That was just like him, he always expected her to be the poor helpless, 'subservient' little sister. That was her place and God did he make sure she knew it! She was supposed to sit dutifully at home and work like a dog while he got to go off and 'live'! He didn't know her at all!

It suddenly struck her that 'the captain, Sparrow' knew her better than Tom ever would. From what she had learned of Jack and his prior treatment of her, she was certain that he would never treat her like Tom had, had Jack felt for her half of what Tom was supposed to feel for her. As long as it was a reasonable request and did not interfere with the running of 'the Pearl', he would grant her almost anything.

It was as she was thinking these thoughts that Tom broke in. "So what have you been doing here? I doubt Sparrow would simply let you languish in the brig. And how did you get those clothes? God, did the man have to humiliate you as well?"

Grace looked down at herself incredulously. Just because she was not in a skirt and apron for once did not mean she was humiliated! And as for the former question…

"I was working." she muttered, frowning as she sat in Jack's chair.

"As a slave?" cried Tom in horror. Grace remained silent, brooding that as a 'slave' she had enjoyed herself more than she had ever had.

"Oh my dear, why were you ever so stupid as to go to that cave in the first place? Weren't you supposed to be working?"

The minute those self-important, superior words hit Grace's ears the world exploded in red.

"Yes Tom, I was supposed to be working , like I had for days on end. Doing the same bloody thing day after day, month after month, year after year!" She yelled, hate steaming off of her. "But you wouldn't know about that would you Tom? No, you're free, you've never known drudgery or what it's like to live without hope!" There were tears in her eyes now as she screamed, Tom sat silent, pale and wane.

"So yes, I had a break, I went down to that cave and I got myself kidnapped all right? But you know what? I don't regret it! Not a bit! Because if I had stayed in that Godforsaken place any longer I would have killed myself!" she screeched, on her feet and choking on her tears. She collapsed back into Jack's chair, trembling. Tom gazed at her, never had she shown so much emotion as in that tirade. It was Jack Sparrow's doing, he had made her like this, it was his fault!

"Do not worry Grace, we will talk about this all later, right now we have to focus on escaping from this wreck of a ship and capturing that poor excuse of a captain."

Grace still catching her breath, was confused by this speech (and somewhat annoyed that he was still ignoring her feelings.)

"Tom, exactly how do you plan to capture Jack Sparrow? You are on his ship, surrounded by his crew, and from what I recall of your fighting skills, Jack could beat you with a sword in about 2 minutes flat."

"Ah don't worry about that sister. Mister Sparrow will soon learn that His Majesty's navy are not to be trifled with."

Tom smiled triumphantly. Grace, though she had faith in Jack, was filled with foreboding.

The night passed. Near the end, Jack suddenly woke up to a pounding headache. He blearily looked at the table and the innumerable quantities of empty rum bottles. Jack tried to get up, staggered and sat down again (well more like fell.). Groaning, he tried to remember last night but, no, mind could only recall rum, vast amounts of rum. The truth of it was that after the incident with Grace (Oh yeah, and her brother) Jack had gone on an all night bender and had got so drunk he was almost sober, for him that is. But now the hangover had kicked in. Jack decided to sleep, lots of sleep…

While an inebriated Jack fell back into unconsciousness, a single black shadow slowly crept up on the Black Pearl. Slinking silently alongside the ship, 'The Comorant' made ready to capture its prey. Sneakily, softly he sailors glided onboard and waited for the order to swarm on the sleeping pirates.

"Attack!"

In an instant the enemy had infested the lower decks, shaking the startled crew awake and quickly overpowered them. The door to the Captain's cabin was kicked in, and a suddenly ultra-alert Jack was dragged out and trussed up, not without him knocking out a few men along the way. It was complete chaos. There, in the darkness, the Black Pearl was falling.

"Remember, all prisoners are to be taken alive do you hear? Alive!"

Grace shot up in bed, her ears rang with the screams and the clash of swords around her. She jumped out of her hammock and dashed over to Tom. Her heart was pounding.

"Tom? Tom! Wake up for God's sake!"

Someone beat hard on the door. Oh god they were coming, whoever they were.

"Tom wake up!"

With ragged breath she sent a rapid prayer that the crew, and the captain, were safe. The beats were getting louder.

"Tom, Please!"

CRASH!

The door was down. Grace whipped round in a cold sweat, panic in her eyes. Sailors piled into the room, grave and menacing. Behind her, Tom yawned himself awake and looked up disinterest at the new men.

"Is the ship taken?" he asked carelessly.

"Yes, sir." came the reply.

Grace's head turned around so fast her neck nearly snapped. Her brother's men? But how? He had been here all night long. She stared at him incredulously as he calmly took her hand, his bonds cut by another of his 'men'. He led her up onto the deck, just as the first rays of dawn bathed it in a golden glow. The Pearl had perhaps never seen a sadder dawn than that, its crew silent and huddled together, its beloved captain tied and gagged, on his knees in front of this triumphant newcomer. Thomas strolled up to Jack, smirking as he did so, each step deliberate. Grace threw away his hand and slunk back, eyes fixed upon the showdown. The men did not bother with her; she was not important. They all could taste the tension in the air.

"Well, Jack Sparrow, it would seem we meet again," Tom clipped, feet together in front of him, hands behind his back, "Though in rather more pleasant circumstances."

It was a good thing that Jack had already been gagged or he would have had a smart reply for that particular remark.

"Jack Sparrow, you are charged with breaking practically every law of His majesty's government." continued Tom sternly, his face solemn. "How do you plead?"

Jack tried to reply to this somewhat vital question but being as he was, bound and gagged, it was impossible to understand. Then suddenly the officer's frown vanished to be replaced with a pleasant countenance that was infinitely more frightening.

"May I?" he asked quietly, reaching out and sliding Jack's sword from its sheath. Ignoring the outrage in Jack's eyes, Tom began to examine the blade closely, balancing it on two fingers and throwing it up in the air. He caught it and held it up to the sunlight for inspection.

"Stolen, no doubt."

Jack watched with increasing fury as Tom manhandled his sword. It was not just that Jack did not like other people touching his things (particularly stuck up bastards) but the sword was not stolen at all. Will Turner had forged it for him, as the good naval captain would have guessed, if he had noticed the black enamel sparrow set in the handle.

Tom studied the sword a moment longer, then brought it in a swooping, gleaming arc to within a hair's breadth of Jack's throat. Tom's face was suddenly contorted with hate and revulsion. Tom hated pirates, he loathed them, he could barely sleep at night knowing that they breathed the same air as he did. Most of the time he could keep his disgust under control, but this time, this kidnapping, it reminded Tom all too much of what his father had done to his mother, from which his hatred ultimately stemmed. There was a hint of insanity in the way the sword trembled nearer to Jack's skin.

"Shall I execute you with your own sword?" whispered Tom eagerly, eyes flashing. Grace gazed at the pair in horror. She had had suspicions of Tom's obsession before, when they were younger, but never had she seen it in such force. What could she do? Who knows what Tom would do if she tried to stop him, yet he couldn't, couldn't kill Jack…

"No." said Tom softly, "That would be too cruel." Tom slowly slid the sword back into its sheath. Then in a flash, he had grabbed a gun from one of the nearby men and had it pointed at Jack's head. Jack's eyes went wide. Then, inspiration hit Grace.

"Tom you can't kill him. Its not legal - all pirates have to be hanged otherwise its murder…"

Tom turned and looked at her stunned. How could she be stickling up for this ruffian? He was a pirate and as such he deserved to be dead. What was she doing?

Tom's eyes narrowed. There was something in his sister's eyes he had never seen before, something almost… tender? Tom's jaw went slack. Could it be, she actually cared for this, this filth? Then, suddenly, an idea occurred to him, something that could cure Grace of this unspeakable affection. She had told him late last night about a promise Jack had made her. He had been half-asleep and not really listening, (even though he had been the one that had grilled her in the first place) but now that fact could come in very useful.

Turning (smirking) back to Jack he said clearly, "Before my ship and I were captured by your men Mister Sparrow, we came upon a ship that had been attacked by pirates. It would have had to have been recent and nearby…" Grace's eyebrows furrowed. What was her brother talking about? Jack watched his every move, worry blooming in is heart.

"Of course, I'm being kind to call it a ship. It was a ghost ship. All the treasures and valuables taken and all the crew, every one, hideously slaughtered."

In a moment, Grace had realised it all. She stared in pain at Jack, barely breathing. He had betrayed her. He was just like all the others… He didn't care about her at all. He had been mocking her…. As the tears spilled over her eyelids she turned away. She would not give him the satisfaction. Jack gazed at her in agony, his heart breaking to see her so. He tried to say something but the gag silenced his pleas of innocence. The men stood by this heartfelt scene, they had never seen such a ship, knew that the captain had lied through his teeth but knew better than to question anything. Tom watched Grace weep in triumph, soon that grief would turn to rage, which was right and proper. He cocked the pistol.

"Now if there are no interruptions…" he continued smoothly, aiming the pistol at the centre of Jack's forehead. Jack glared at him, with anger such as he had not felt since Barbossa. A deep murderous wrath was burning within him, not for just the slander on him and his crew, but for the fact that he had just ruined Jack's chances with perhaps the one girl who could ever have meant something to him.

"And so Sparrow, you die."

'And I will haunt you until you do.' Thought Jack grimly.

Tom went to pull the trigger, and Grace, hurt as she was, heard a voice telling her that above all, she could not let Jack die. And Grace felt strangely compelled to obey (her heart would not allow her to do otherwise.).

All of a sudden, things happened very fast. Grace ran and slammed into Tom just as he pulled the trigger. The bullet was shot up into the air and severed the main rope that held the boom in place. Instantly the boom swung low across the deck. Nearly all the experienced sailors i.e. everyone, hit the deck immediately, however, Grace, blinded by tears and not nearly so experienced as the others, stood right in its path. The boom hit her right between the eyes and sent her flying, clean off the ship.

"NO!" Yelled Tom and Jack (Albeit muffled in Jack's case.)

The two of them jumped up. Tom started to bark orders at his men, lowering ropes and boats, anything to save his sister. Jack, on the other hand, did not bother with such things. He snatched a knife from an unsuspecting officer beside him and slit his bonds. Before anyone could grab him he had rushed to the side of the ship, ripping off his jacket, belt and gag as he did so. He promptly jumped up and did his infamous dive off the ship. He dived down, deeper and deeper….

Please R&R!

Press the blue button!


	6. Defeat

Hello everyone! Heerosangel2002 here! This chapter is a bit quicker coming than the others as I thought the last cliffhanger was rather cruel, hah! But I shall not keep you in suspense any longer, on with the show!

Tink the fairy:- Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for reviewing so much! Sorry it took so long but exams, what can I say? As for your questions, well, Jack could give her the necklace, if this story ever gets that far heh heh. Jack hurt his hands just on the ship btw, hauling ropes, rough wood and seasalt are not good for skin conditions y'know? Thanks for picking up on her name, I try, winks. Oh and as for the guy in Grace's dream, I'll leave that to your imagination…

Defeat

Jack swam on. His lungs were burning, giving in but he had to find her. Drowning would be nothing if he did not save her. Then, there in the corner of his eye, he saw her! A limp, delicate form falling in the water. Light from the surface danced on her face. With new strength he swam toward her, pulled her to him and made for air. Gasping, he gulped for air at the top, and anxiously checked if Grace was still breathing. She was. Treading water, he began to swim for the ship, relieved, when a cannon boomed.

He shot beneath the waves again, dragging Grace with him. What the Hell? Why was Tom firing at them? He was saving his sister for crying out loud! Realising hurriedly that this much seawater was probably not good for him or Grace, he pulled their heads above the water, and stared in shock as another ship came towards them, larger than Jack had ever seen with blood-red sails.

Aboard the Pearl, Tom gazed in shock as the ship came upon them.

"That was a warning shot, mates!" came a deep, gruff voice. "But unless, yer' all surrender, that was the first o' many."

Tom and Jack, and all on deck, felt their hearts sink as a figure came into view on the helm. Tall, huge, a bear in human form. Captain Bartholomew Hyde looked in satisfaction at his prey.

"Wait a minute, ain't that the Black Pearl?" thought Hyde outloud, drawing on his cigar. He breathed out the smoke as he spoke. "Where be Jack Sparrow?"

Jack, being somewhat unable to reply at the moment, Tom spoke up. "I am the leader of this vessel sir, and I warn you I shall not be intimidated."

He was answered by a loud, rough guffaw.

"Jack Sparra' beaten by yer, hah, he's a worse pirate than ah' thought."

Below, Jack bristled inwardly at the insult while floating him and Grace toward the Pearl.

"As an officer in His Majesty's Navy I must ask yourselves as you sail under the flag of piracy, to surrender to me immediately." Tom continued.

Jack's mind boggled. He was asking to be thrashed by this new pirate and he was doing it aboard his bloody ship!

"Oh well yer see now, Cap'n Fancy, me and mer crew would luv to surrender." mocked Hyde, "But I'm 'fraid, we're not idiots."

Tom's chest puffed with outrage as Hyde added, "Besides, I've had me eye on that treasure Jack's been keeping."

Reaching the ship and grabbing hold of the anchor, Jack tried to cry out and nearly drowned Grace in the process. That was his treasure! And now some low-down scum would get his hands on it; Jack did not trust Tom to beat anyone in a fair fight.

"In that case," Tom declared, "Prepare to fight."

"Gladly." smirked Hyde. Instantly his cannons rang out, piercing holes, people and ship.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" yelled Jack, an arm around Grace who was still unconscious.

A bit belatedly, the Pearl's guns retorted. Sailors swung across to the Pearl, guns firing, swords slicing. Screaming their throats raw, they hacked into Tom's crew, who were desperately obeying their stunned and irate captain. Hearing the death screams mingling with the ring of meeting swords and the war cries, Jack prayed to the pirate goddess, Fortune, that his friends would survive this carnage.

The pirates attacked viciously and ruthlessly, skewering their enemies without mercy. Watching the slaughter and doubting the pirates would spare their comrades, Gibbs dove to the floor, dragging Anna-Maria and Cotton with him.

"What are you doing?" cried Anna angrily but Gibbs silenced her.

"Play dead for the love of God, or soon it won't be an act!"

The wiser members of Jack's crew followed suit, the unlucky members being carved up and thrown to the ground. Amid the smoky, terrible mayhem, Cotton's parrot flew up to the crow's nest and squawked in terror. The deck was running with pirate and naval blood alike, the air stung the living's eyes with the stink of copper. Pistols were answered with agonised gurgles, all was pain, all was death.

Then, suddenly, there was silence. Gibbs opened a tentative lid, and his old, hardy stomach heaved at the sight. There was barely room to stand among the corpses but still the beasts stood, triumphant of their bloody victory. Their captain stood at the helm, grinning like a skull. He barked an order, incomprehensible to the deafened Gibbs. There was movement and then Tom was brought before him, bleeding and his clothes torn, but with his eyes still blazing with rage.

"Whaddya think o' the Pearl now cap'n?" taunted Hyde sickeningly, "she's a real jewel, ain't she." his crew held Tom back as Hyde laughed long and hard at his twisted humour.

Crash! Hyde stopped laughing. Gibbs opened his other eye and saw, his heart sinking, Jack and Grace on the deck, Jack having carried them both up the anchor chain some moments before, his arms being ready to give way below.

"What's this?" bellowed Hyde and stormed down to the soaking and gasping couple. Once there, he stopped and did a double-take.

"Jack Sparra," he murmured, his eyes glittering. Jack, on the other hand, was staring at the bodies devastated, he did not look up. Tom watched the exchange keenly, the crew prevented him from moving.

"Been down for a swim Jack?" asked Hyde, attempting to be the gracious captain.

Jack, seeing the bodies of Gibbs and Anna, continued to ignore him. With a flash of anger, Hyde grabbed Jack by the scruff of the neck and forced him to meet his eyes. Jack, swallowing the tumult of his feelings, said coolly "Hyde, always a pleasure."

Hyde laughed, long and loud at that. "Yer're a goddamned liar, Jack Sparra. But then, yer always were."

He shoved Jack headfirst into the deck. He landed with a thud - yep, that was gonna bruise.

Hyde turned back to the figure, lying prone before him.

"What have we 'ere."

With the flat of his sword, Hyde lifted the mass of wet hair from her face and whistled softly. The chill of the steel made Grace recoil slightly, and then, she opened her eyes.

Hyde leered above her, his hideous face contorted into a grin. His sword brushed her throat. Instantly all Grace saw, felt or heard was that sword. She froze instinctively - her mind concentrated and numb. Both Jack and Tom bristled at this, but were quickly held back.

"Wot's yer name, missy?" Hyde demanded.

Grace would have answered had she not feared cutting her own flesh in the process. On hearing the question, Jack looked up and moved forward quickly to find his way blocked by a cross of blades.

"Quiet one then ay?" remarked Hyde thoughtfully, "Well I'm sure we can change that." he added with a foul undertone, leaning closer to Grace.

At that, Jack grabbed one of the swords in front of him and ran at Hyde, to find himself encircled by pistols.

Hyde, getting up, commented sadly, "Not a wise move now Jack." Jack retorted with a forced, half-hearted grin.

"Cap'n!" The two men turned to find a legion of Hyde's men hauling Jack's treasure up on deck.

"Ah!" Hyde's grin widened. Fingering the gold in an open chest, Hyde looked at Jack. "Yer always did have good taste ay Jack?" He guffawed again and then dropped the coins. Waving an arm he bellowed, "Bring it all aboard, and her too." he continued, pointing at the stricken Grace. Kicking and screaming, she was seized and carried aboard Hyde's vessel, while Jack and Tom seethed visibly.

"And as fer them," Hyde considered, "let 'em be the cap'ns o' corpses." With those words both Jack and Tom were knocked out cold by the pirates, and left to lie among the dead, while Hyde and his men sailed off in victory. Alone and defeated, the Black Pearl was silent.

OMG! How could I let Jack and the Pearl be treated like this? Quite easily as a matter of fact lol. Anyway, as to whether or not the Pearl will recover, I shall leave you with these words from the film, 'Ever After'. 'Nothing is final until you're dead, and even then I'm sure God negotiates.'

See you next time!


End file.
